


apparently we hurt people without realizing it.

by Miku_Dayo_stan



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Crying, F/M, Len and Miku are a couple, Old Friends, Rin is in love with Miku, Talking, sincere apologize, supportive Len
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miku_Dayo_stan/pseuds/Miku_Dayo_stan
Summary: At the end of the concert Rin and Miku have a small discussion in which things get worse, ending with miku realizing that the bad one in the story was her not thinking about Rin.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Len
Kudos: 3





	apparently we hurt people without realizing it.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like to think that Rin loves Miku so much that she forgives her for being a little shit sometimes, but actually Miku doesn't realize that sometimes it hurts Rin by simply saying a little no.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miku felt that this made no sense, but Len let her know that this was just as harmful to both of them.

She didn't realize she started crying until felt her vision blur, she released a nervous sigh and heard the voice of someone else in the room, scaring her" You want to talk? "with a soft voice seeking reassurance and support, he asked. She gave a slight nod as she approached him, sitting on the end of the bed, her head down" Is it Rin? "she nooded again.

"Maybe I should apologize "

"Yes, you should "he said seriously, the girl only remained silent for a while until the blonde spoke again" Do you want to talk to me about it? You have never made any comment, and I want to help you, I want you to trust me, Miku, we are a couple, right? Let me help you "he brought his hands close to her's, stroking gently while giving her a little squeeze, to which Miku smiled.

"i trust you, it's just... I don't know, it's dumb, this is all my fault and I-"

"Hey, don't blame yourself too much, you can tell me and we'll see who is to blame, you know? the other day I spoke to Rin, she said that you hurt her and that she would like you to apologize, she would not came to you as usual looking for your apologies and wanted you to realize it for yourself "he interrupted her when he saw how she was getting a little nervous and seemed to want to scream or break something, this was really affecting her.

"Okay, but I don't remember everything, it was a week ago and I still don't know how it all happened "she looks up at the boy in front of her, he, despite being Rin's twin seemed to be someone else instead of his twin; unlike Rin, he did not have intimidating eyebrows, rather it was like a normal person and his eyes were soft, and not furious like Rin's. He had never seen her with a bad face or in a way that seemed he want to intimidate her, but despite the fact he looked calm, she felt he was a little annoyed with her, and its because this time she had gone over the line" It was after the concert, you were not there because you went to buy something for us, but the others were there and now they all look at me with the exception of Rin who does not want to see me and seems to avoid my presence. "she looked away a little to clean her eyes that wanted to burst into tears.

"Is not right what the others are doing and you know it, not because you and Rin have discussed, is the reason that they hate you just for that, or did you do something else? "she swallowed hard and a tear slipped from her face, followed by others.

"I hit her, Len, I slapped her "she instinctively wanted to walk away, she had probably angered him, because even though Rin and Len tend to be idiots with each other, they love each other, and she does not think that the other reacts well when they see that they hit the other" Ah I'm useless, I should never have existed and, and if I hadn't been born none of this would be happening right no-"

"Miku, calm down! You can hurt yourself, can't you see what you're doing?! "she felt how her hands were taken from her lips and he began to check them, looking for no harm had been done " Ah, Miku, we are not human, remember? You can break something inside your body and disconnect if you hurt yourself again, repair a Android is more difficult than a human life, for a small cut you make, you will have to take you to maintenance, and I know you do not want it to happen again "she had completely forgotten it, it's true, she can feel things in part, and eat and cry, but if she suffers from a severe injury she will be disconnected until everything is fixed, and she doesn't want to go back to that, not again

" You know? Yes, I am angry that you have beaten Rin, but even though it is wrong, I must admit that sometimes I also want to hit her, but I do not do it because I know that I can hurt her, and I do not think that she felt incredible with your blow, more since you are one of the people she loves the most. "

"Ah, I don't think this time i will get her forgiveness, maybe now she doesn't want us to do the same concerts or to collaborate, I don't want that to happen Len. She is my best friend "she felt the tears fall from her eyes and reached her black skirt, which she always wore when starting concerts and songs, now she felt that it was a little neglected.

She laughed a little as she breathed deeply, feeling her nose cover and her face warm "What should I do, Len?"it was a funny situation if she saw it from another perspective, it had always been her who helped Len feel better, but now, she was asking him for advice, since she always knew what to say or do.

"I ... I don't know, what would you do? "and for the first time in that talk she felt he was also like her, and it is! they are both "teenagers", they do not know very well how to deal with such a situation because their life has not always been so heavy and dense, they were there to make songs and make others happy, not to worry about themselves, but as time passed they were experiencing things, coming out of their cages and breaking free, being open with their fans.

"Maybe apologize, or ask her why she did what she did, or maybe I should tell her I don't know what to do and I'm just going to talk to find out what blew me up. "

"Or maybe... you could do all the options "she nodded as she removed her hands from his and ran them over her face, giving a delicate smile and a sincere laugh, one in which she no longer looked so sad" I know I probably will never know what happened, but from what you say it was at the last concert I can guess what it was. Anyway, if you already fix yours things you can tell me more about what happened, I'll wait for you and I will not rush you. "she felt her heart "soften" somehow, as she's felt like she wanted to smile all the time, her cheeks felt warm and her hands were sweating a little as they ran down her skirt.

"O-Oh Le-len "her voice cracked" Sometimes I can't believe that I'm the girlfriend of someone as wonderful as you, I am sorry that I'm a girl that only serves to make others laugh. "

"Don't say that "this time it was his turn to blush" you are also wonderful, haven't you seen how beautiful you are ?! If we did not know each other since always, I would die to spend a day with someone as creative and cute as you. "

"I love you "she had not realized that for some time she had not told him that.

"And I love you too "he gave her a hug, one she felt they needed some time ago, she wrapped her arms around him and let her face rest in the gap between his neck and shoulder, feeling how the boy's soft skin collided with her cheek full of dry tears.

"Can we stay like this for a while? "she asked shyly.

"You don't have to ask "

"Thanks for listening, I guess it wouldn't be the same if I told Luka or Kaito. "she murmured.

"The same for you, I don't think it would be the same to tell Rin about my problems than you. "

....

"Wow wow, I haven't seen you in days, Hatsune. "Someone touched her back, alarming her, but she soon sighed with relief to see who it was.

"Ah, Meiko-san "she smiled sadly, Meiko has always been a person to admire according to Miku" Aren't you mad at me? "

"Angry? Honey, I could never get mad at you, I am more mad at Kaito and Luka for ignoring you in that abrupt way, and although I have not spoken to you it is not because I'm mad, I just thought I should give you your space, and apparently you managed to be somewhat happy. Not? "she nodded happily at the answer" I heard what happened with Rin, and even though I know she started the fight, I don't think it was best to play along "slapped her on the shoulder" Right now I planned to go deliver a juice to Rin, but you can go with me and talk to her. "

"Yes, there are still things I have to talk about. "Meiko smiled at her and she reciprocated as they walked to the little blonde's room" It's harder than I thought, ah "She rubbed her arm a little nervously. 

"What do you mean? "

"I was recently talking to Len, and I completely forgot that he and Rin are twins, but when I saw him he seemed like someone else, and then I realized I always saw Rin and Len in a similar way, but now I discussed with Rin, I finally managed to see their differences, and I am afraid Rin does not want to speak to me as Len do. "

"Hmmm, I guess you spent so much time with both of them that you never really gave yourself time to spend time alone with them, especially with Rin, but I don't know, I'm not as close to Rin and Len as you, but I can assure you that those two uff, are a headache if you are not there, I will never forget that moment when they had only been with us for a few months, and when they saw that you were at the concert and not with them they began to cry for you, thinking that they had threatened you to go dancing and singing. "Miku opened her eyes, had that really happened?" You didn't know, because we managed to calm them down before you left the stage. "

"Wow I never thought I was that important to them "

"What did you expect? You were the first to talk to them, help them and love them more than anyone, you were the first friend they had. "

"Wow, thirteen years have passed very quickly, right? "She was surprised to see that she no longer had only a few fans, but is now known worldwide. Meiko stopped and finally realized that they had arrived at the place, the white door with yellow letters that had a "get out or i'll kick your ass" written on it, oh, and a little "Rin's room" on top of them.

"Don't worry, I'll come in and you will come after me, okay? Rin is lying on her bed right now, she won't notice that you're here unless you talk. "Miku said a small "yes" under her breath while Meiko opened the door silently and soon it closed, entering the dark room, ah, she didn't even have the windows open and it was noon, this was worrying Miku. Meiko approached her carefully and shook her, apparently she was sleeping, but soon she saw how she grabbed the juice that Meiko gave her, then she saw how the brunette whispered something to her and she suddenly stood up looking everywhere, until their gazes crossed.

"Miku-chan... "she could see how Rin's eyes were slightly red and her hair was completely disheveled, she looked really bad" What is she doing here? I don't want to see her, tell her to get out. "she complains with Meiko, she didn't even observe her, which made Miku sad.

"Rin, please, don't start a sce-

"I came to apologize to you, Kagamine-san "Rin and Meiko eyes widened when they saw how far Miku had been with Rin, not even calling her by name as if they just meet each other and were not close friends" Meiko-san "the brunette agreed as she walked away and left the room, leaving both teenagers alone.

"So, are you coming to apologize, Hatsune? "gave her a displeased smile.

"That's right, Kagamine. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going so fast, ahhh, it's like a zigzag, sorry if you don't understand, but I was so excited that I didn't even notice some mistakes and I just wanted to do a story based on possible things that I would have liked to happen like this, ha, it's not like something similar happened to me, noooo not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I put the lenku tag, well, they are a couple and they help each other, and I like to see that Len is the person who despite being shy and embarrassing is not afraid to tell Miku when she botch it.


End file.
